Apophis (High School DxD)
Summary Apophis was a Evil Dragon and one of the strongest alongside Crom Cruach and Aži Dahāka. He was revived by Rizevim with the aid of the Holy Grail, and subsequently became a member of Qlippoth, before betraying the organization with Aži Dahāka and terrorizing the other factions with Trihexa and Aži Dahāka, destroying a lot of lives and properties in the process. Similarly to Rizevim and Aži Dahāka, he was interested in the other universe ExE. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 6-B Name: Apophis, "Eclipse Dragon", "Primal Eclipse Dragon" Origin: High School DxD Gender: Male Age: Thousands of years Classification: Dragon, Evil Dragon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Aura, Magic, Flight, Summoning, Shapeshifting, Rage Power, Breath Attack, Teleportation, Forcefield Creation, Shadow Manipulation, Extrasensory Perception, Large Size (Type 2), Life Manipulation with the Holy Grail, Immortality (Types 1, 4, and possibly 3 with the Holy Grail), Possible Regeneration (Low-Godly; The Holy Grail allows the user to regenerate as long as their soul is intact), Resurrection (Can resurrect as long as a piece of his soul remains and can resurrect others with the Holy Grail), Non-Physical Interaction (Can damage intangible and non-corporeal entities such as ghosts and spirits), Darkness Manipulation (His darkness is capable of dissolving animate and inanimate targets on contact, extending to attacks), Absorption (Can absorb, cancel, and nullify physical and projectile based abilities), Water Manipulation (Can manipulate large amounts of black water capable of homing in on targets and dissolving anything on contact), Clairvoyance (The Holy Grail allowed Qlippoth to see and locate Trihexa in its sealed state at the "end of the world", a feat no one else could replicate aside from God), Information Analysis (The Holy Grail allowed Qlippoth to gain information about Ddraig's soul and the Boosted Gear from merely a fraction of Issei's flesh), Transmutation (The Holy Grail could turn some vampires into mass produced Evil Dragons), Biological Manipulation (The Holy Grail modified Trihexa's body to grant it the ability to give birth to fake Red Dragon Emperors), can eliminate the weaknesses of beings with the Holy Grail, Resistance to Magic (Dragon scales have resistance to magical attacks), and Time Stop (Adult Gasper stated that Heavenly Dragon-class existences can move in his time frozen world) Attack Potency: Small Country level+ (Fought on par with Diabolos Dragon Deification Issei, destroying his dragon wings and matching his Dragon Shots and Infinity Blaster) Speed: FTL (Comparable to Diabolos Dragon Deification Issei and kept up with him) Lifting Strength: At least Class T (Comparable to Diabolos Dragon Deification Issei) Striking Strength: Small Country Class+ Durability: Small Country level+ (Tanked attacks from Diabolos Dragon Deification Issei, who could only defeat him with a combination of his most powerful moves) Stamina: Very High (Should be comparable to other Evil Dragons like Grendel and Aži Dahāka, who have no problems fighting after taking high amounts of damage. Seemingly rampaged with Trihexa for over five days without showing signs of exhaustion) Range: Several kilometers Standard Equipment: *'Sephiroth Graal:' Also known as the Holy Grail, it is one of the eighteen Longinus that hold enough power to kill Gods. It allows the wielder to interact with the principle of life and force them to understand the process of how the life and soul are created, allowing them to communicate with the spirits of the dead of a world separate from theirs, and to resurrect the dead as many times as needed as long as their soul is intact. It can also be used to strengthen targets and eliminate their weaknesses, and allows the user to regenerate as long as a portion of their soul remains. Intelligence: High Weaknesses: He is susceptible to dragon slaying abilities and weaponry, and cannot utilize his full strength unless he's under the shade of darkness Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Eclipse Manipulation:' Apophis is capable of creating a large ball in the sky and completely blocking out the sun causing everything below to become a world of darkness. *'Darkness and Shadow Manipulation:' Apophis can generate darkness from any part of his body or the surroundings and use it for both offensive and defensive purposes. He can utilize it to absorb or nullify any projectile based or physical attacks, and it can also cancel the effects of items. It has the added property of dissolving everything it touches, effortlessly dissolving Issei's armor and wings on contact. In addition, with the help of this darkness, he can very quickly put an extremely powerful barrier on a large territory the size of an island. Moreover this barrier does not disappear even after his death. He can also create a Solar Eclipse with help of the barrier, thereby significantly increasing the power of his darkness. *'Primordial Water:' Apophis' special ability. He is able to create and control large volumes of black water. This water has strong acid properties, and can dissolve anything on contact. He can make it swallow and submerge his surroundings, and use it in the form of massive waves or whips. It can also home in on targets. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:High School DXD Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:Dragons Category:Aura Users Category:Life Users Category:Water Users Category:Magic Users Category:Flight Users Category:Summoners Category:Immortals Category:Shapeshifters Category:Darkness Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Biology Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Tier 6